StormClan/Roleplay Archive1
Here you Battle, Train, Hunt, and Fight with you StormClan cats! On the Hidden Island... Hurricanestar jolted awake, panting hard. Her eyes flashed back and forth in fear.Silverstar 00:01, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Thunderblaze lifted his head from his nest [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:03, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar's fur bristled.Silverstar 00:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Ravenwing sensed something was wrong and went to Harricanestar, "Whats wrong?" Faolanmacduncan (talk) 00:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) He stretched, and walked out of the den. It was cloudy. Like usual... [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']]00:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Turtlepaw ran arround camp. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:20, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar sighed, and gazed out at the sky. "The same..." she murmured.Silverstar 00:23, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, then I'll be going then," Ravenwing said and padded out of his den. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 00:28, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar padded out of her den. She still eyed Silentstrike like always.Silverstar 00:29, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (Cloudpaw needs a mentor, and sorry I left chat, I needed to do some stuff) Thunderblaze called the dawn patrol. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (Silentstrike?) Hurricanestar lashed her tail, and padded to the freash kill pile.Silverstar 00:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (sure, I don't care) Cloudpaw followed Silentstrike and the rest of the patrol. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:41, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Silentstrike gave a jolt when he noticed his apprentice following.Silverstar 00:42, October 10, 2012 (UTC) She ran over to her mentor, the medicin cat. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:42, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar ate some prey.Silverstar 00:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Can I gather some herbs?" asked Turtlepaw. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Silentstrike watched his apprentice.Silverstar 00:53, October 10, 2012 (UTC) She waited for a reply. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar turned to Turtlepaw. "You can go, although i'm not medicine cat," she meowed.Silverstar 00:59, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Ravenwing came out of his den, "Turtlepaw? I need you to get some herbs." Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "I asked my mentor," said Turtlepaw to Hurricanstar. She then ran out of camp. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar sighed, and tucked her front paws under her chest.Silverstar01:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Lightningkit pounced on Hurricanestar, "Got you!" Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:09, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar blinked. Where was that kit's mother?Silverstar 01:10, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Lightningkit started batting Hurricanestar's Tail. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:11, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar blinked and got to her paws.Silverstar 01:12, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Turtlepaw came back with herbs in her jaws. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡01:13, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "well done Turtlepaw!" said Ravenwing ~ Lightningkit continued to hold onto Hurricanestar's tail. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:14, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Let go." growled Hurricanestar.Silverstar 01:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Lightningkit obediantly lets go of his tail and runs into the nursery. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar padded outside of camp.Silverstar 01:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) She put the herbs away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar nodded to Turtlepaw as she passed. Hurricanestar padded to the lakeside.Silverstar 01:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Thunderblaze caught a squirrel on the patrol. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar sighed, her blue eyes blurry with sadness.Silverstar 01:39, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (Why's she sad?) Cloudpaw saw a mouse scuffling nearby. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (Her story, its depressing! xD) Hurricanestar sighed, and wrapped her tail around her paws, gazing out into the lake.Silverstar 01:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Thunderblaze entered camp, as soggy as those water-rats, RiverClan. At least I wasn't swimming... He thought. Thunderblaze looked at his depressed leader. (How many lives does she have? Just for future reference) "Why are you always so sad? Is it the weather?" [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (All her lives) Hurricanestar eyed her deputy angerly. "RiverClan rats? We formed from those 'rats'! We swim like those 'rats'!" She hissed. Just like my sister! she thought angerly.Silverstar 02:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (Good for her :D And he didn't say that RiverClan were river-rats, he just thought it, and he was born a rogue xD) Thunderblaze looked at her with an unblinking gaze. (xD) [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "I lost my family to rogues and BloodClan cats! The other selfish clans drove us out!" she cried.Silverstar 02:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "So it was one of you that killed my family! I should have known..." [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Only because you savages killed my leader, father, and mother!" snarled Hurricanestar, claws unsheathed. "Get to you den before i demote you!" she hissed.Silverstar15:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Lightning watch with frightened eyes. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 20:09, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Dusksong blinked her good eye, suprised. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:09, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Turtlepaw ran out of camp, afraid. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Dusksong padded towards her leader. "Ms. Hurricanestar..... please, you're scaring the kits and Turtlepaw has run off...." she meowed hesitantly. A kittypet padded into camp. She didn't have a collar. "Hi!" she said happily. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Shatterkit blinked. "Who're you?" he meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Blue," replied the she-cat. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Shatterkit waved his tail. "Ohai." he meowed before padding away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Blue looked arroun camp. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thunderblaze narrowed his eyes. "You're the only savage here! If you honestly thought you've had it tough, maybe you'd like to try a day in my life!" he hissed, and stalked out of the camp. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:37, October 11, 2012 (UTC) "What's his problem?" asked Blue, pionting to Thunderblaze. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:40, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (I can list a few xD) He ran out of sight. A cool wind nipped at his nose, but he didn't stop. Finally Thunderblaze heaved his heavy pelt under a thick pine tree. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (XD) Blue sat down. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 02:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Cloudpaw practiced battle strategies. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']]02:25, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Gingerheart looked over at Hurricanestar, wondering why she was so sad all the time. He wondered if she'd let him comfort her... ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:28, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Turtlepaw then shouted "No one is worried that there is a kittypet in out camp?" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 02:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Gingerheart looked over at the kit, noticing him. He padded over. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (Both Blue and Turtlepaw are she-cats) Turtlepaw padded back inside the medicine den. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 02:58, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar lashed her tail and called a meeting. "Thunderblaze is demoted! I need a new deputy!" she called.Silverstar15:53, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (You can't demote me unless you have my permission...) Cloudpaw went with a patrol. ----- Thunderblaze closed his eyes tightly, about to cry. No. Crating is for the weak. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 20:34, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Dusksong gave her leader a confused and worried look. "B-But Hurricanestar! Thunderblaze has been your loyal deputy for moons!" she meowed. ---- Shatterkit flicked his ears. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:40, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (You can't demote Foalan's cat) "You can't demote him!" cried Turtlepaw. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:07, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Gingerheart looked up at Hurricanestar. He had mixed feelings about this. Thunderblaze didn't deserve to be demoted, he was a loyal deputy. On the other hand, if he was selected, he'd get to be closer to Hurricanestar... ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 22:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Blue didn't understand. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:20, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Dusksong flicked her fluffy tail. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:31, October 11, 2012 (UTC) No one said anything. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:32, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (I want him to be anicer atleast, that was pretty mean) Hurricanestar lashed her tail. "Then he better apoligize to the clan. He insulted RiverClan, where we came from! Calling his clan savages!" she hissed, eyes blazing like wild fires.Silverstar 22:41, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (You can not control another RPer's cat's personality) "No one cares!" shouted many cats. "Are we StormClan or RiverClan?" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:43, October 11, 2012 (UTC) "Cloudclan?! What's a CloudClan? We've been born RiverClan, we swim, we do all that! Have you no shame?!" snarled Hurricanestar. She disappeared into her den.Silverstar 22:44, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (XD Sorry. You have a ton of clans like this :P) Some of the cats started to boo the leader. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:46, October 11, 2012 (UTC) "Attack!" yowled Silentstrike. Former cats of BloodClan appeared. "Fools, listen to your leader! now you all die!" one snarled, leaping at a queen. He sunk his claws in her neck, killing her instantly.Silverstar 22:48, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Shatterkit squealed. "Mommy!" --- Duslsong sank her teeth into the tom's neck, making him bleed heavily. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:49, October 11, 2012 (UTC) The tom wouldnt' die easily, his skin was thick. He sank his fangs into her.---- A large, black she-cat that muscles rippled cornered Shatterkit. Hurricanestar slammed the she-cat against hte wall, snarling.Silverstar 22:50, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Shatterkit hissed, the tiny tom's fur spiked up. ---- Dusksong slashed open his neck. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽22:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Blue killed many of the enemy cats. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:54, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar drove most of the cats away.Silverstar 22:55, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Dusksong sent the tom running for his life. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar leapt at Silentstrike, the new leader. She lashed at his neck, and sent him running.Silverstar 23:30, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Shatterkit dashed over to his mother's body. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:32, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (Silver, are you really mad at me or just in the RP? I can't tell) Thunderblaze's eyes widened when he saw what was going on. Rogues! ''He hurried up Hurricanestar, and apologized quickly. "I-I'm sorry. It just feels right to defend your origins, like you're with RiverClan." [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 23:33, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (Rp, and I have MEAP testing. x.x) Hurricanestar gurgled blood, and said fine. Silentstrike pinned Shatterkit, slowly sinking claws itno the kit. Hurricanestar was badly wounded. She tackled Silentstrike.Silverstar 23:35, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Shatterkit snarled and bravely slashed his claws over Silentstrike's muzzle. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:37, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Silentstrike easily flung the kit.Silverstar 23:37, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Shatterkit squeaked. ----- Dusksong lunged at Silentstrike and slashed her claws over his face, temporarily blinding him. "Traitor!" she snarled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:39, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Silentstrike shook the blood out of his eyes. He kicked Dusksong away like dirt. Hurricanestar lashed at his face multiple times. "Commiting suicide?!" he hissed. "I fight for Stormclan!" snarled Hurricaenstar.Silverstar 23:41, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Dusksong skitted to a halt and flew herself back at him, claws fully extended. ---- Shatterkit blindly ran around camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:44, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Silenstrike moved, while Hurricanestar was hit by Dusksong instead of Silentstrike. "Hurricanestar, you already wnat to lose your first life?" Silentstrike snickered.Silverstar 23:46, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thunderblaze knocked into Silentstrike. "Don't think you can overpower me, my bloodlines are pure rogue." [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:30, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Silentstrike lunged at Thunderblaze's throat. Hurricanestar snarled, and leapt at Silentstrike, clawing through him. Silentstrike landed with a thud, and crippled up in a ball.Silverstar 00:34, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Dusksong grunted as she was flung back again. ---- Shatterkit collapsed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:57, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Skywillow padded back into camp, her paws weary. Prickle! 21:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Shatterkit layed next to his mother's body. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:16, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Thunderblaze titled his head to Hurricanestar. "Thank you," he said quietly. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 21:17, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Dusksong looked at the wound on her shoulder and groaned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:18, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar nodded, and slowly closed her eyes.Silverstar 21:40, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Thunderblaze bowed his head and walked away. His yowl sounded out. "Is everyone okay?" [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 21:42, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar's breath slowed. She wondered if she could lose all her lives at once?Silverstar 21:44, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Dusksong let out a low, soft yowl to let Thunderblaze know where she was. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:34, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Gingerheart ran over to Hurricanestar. "Ravenwing!" he shouted. "Come over here and help Hurricanestar! She's hurt!" ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 23:40, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Turtlepaw ran over to her leader. ⒸloudⒹash 23:50, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar layed there.Silverstar 00:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) She put marigold on her wounds. ⒸloudⒹash 01:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Gingerheart stayed close by Hurricanestar, looking worried. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:29, October 13, (UTC) Thunderblaze wondered if she lost a life. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 03:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) (Moss's Post, I can't copy and paste it. DX) Hurricanestar opened her eyes weakly. "Dusksong.....First..." she croaked.Silverstar 18:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Turtlepaw was already at Dusksong's side. "What was that?" she said. ⒸloudⒹash 18:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Gekobranch gazed down at Hurricanestar, eyes blurring with fear.Silverstar 19:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Turtlepaw dressed Dusksong's wounds in cobwebs. ⒸloudⒹash 19:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC) A trickle of blood came from Dusksong's mouth. The she-cat was unconscious. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thunderblaze wasn't a medicine cat, but it looked her wounds might not heal properly. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨''']] 15:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Gingerheart stayed close by Hurricanestar"s side, comforting her. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 15:56, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Skywillow stopped. "What happened?!" She cried. Prickle! 17:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "A battle," said Blue. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Oh my!" Skywillow muttered and padded over to her two best friends, Scarletwing and Roseheart. "I better go and see if I can help," Roseheart mewed to both of them. Scarletwing hissed. Roseheart stopped. Scarletwing was always telling her what to do. She was sick of it. Her clan needed her help, didn't they? Prickle! 17:35, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Blue wasn't wounded, so she helped the medicine cats. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Skywillow went to the den to sleep. Prickle! 17:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) She gave poppy seeds to an injured apprentice. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:42, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Lightningkit peeped out of a bramble eyes extra wide. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 20:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Gekobranche watched, eyes narrowed, and muscles rippling.Silverstar 21:43, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Ravenwing went to the medicine cat clearing to get some herbs. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:48, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Gekobranch paced, still nervous about Hurricanestar.Silverstar 21:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Dusksong was no longer moving. (Tis not dead....) ---- Shatterkit sneezed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:17, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Ravenwing rushed to her, "Turtlepaw!" she screamed. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:20, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Roseheart padded up to the medicine cat. "Is there anyway I can help?" She asked. Prickle! 15:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Dusksong gasped as she woke up. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:04, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Gekobranch took a deep breath.Silverstar 17:51, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay